


Weaving Poles

by AzulMountain



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Claudia, Alternate Hale Fire, Child Neglect, Competitive Mother and Jackson vs Stiles and Derek, Dog Agility, Full Shift Werewolves, Gen, Jackson is A Champion Dog and Still A Dick, Past Kate Argent/Derek Hale, Stilinski Family Feels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 00:13:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzulMountain/pseuds/AzulMountain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles needs a friend and Derek wants a home, who cares if he has to jump through a few hoops. ON HIATUS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weaving Poles

**Author's Note:**

> I really don’t know anything about the world of dog agility. The news about the AKC at Westminster opening up the agility event to mixed dogs, got me thinking on this idea. I once tried to train my puppy for obedience on the agility course (It turns out I am a horrible influence on my dog, laughing at all her antics and miscues, so we didn’t last long in the class. People take things way too seriously!) I have been to one serious dog event at the Rocky Mt Cluster, besides the people watching (Real life Movie: Best In Show, it is hilarious people) the agility course was where it all was happening. All of the info about the dog sport in this story is from the web, if I get something wrong please let me know. Enjoy!

 

A hurricane gust of energy disrupts the quiet moment, Stiles is home. Claudia’s brush pauses mid stroke and Jackson’s lip curls at the boy and the boy’s lip curls right back.

“Hi Mom!” The eleven year old boy edges cautiously around the ottoman to the side of the chair and when the dog doesn’t growl, he leans in to hug his mother. The overprotective Jack Russell terrier passivity was just a rouse and the dog springs at the nervous kid and bites furiously down on the outstretched arm.

The kid fails backwards, all limbs like a newborn colt, and takes the side lamp with him. Shattered pieces of the ceramic lamp do nothing to slow the hell demon from taking a swath of his tattered jeans and another taste of blood as the vicious toy dog takes a bite of Stiles’ shin.

“Jesus Stiles! Jackson, baby, are you alright!”

Stiles cries softly and holds both bites to stop the bleeding as he watches his mother carefully check over the little white and tan demon, instead of comforting her own son. Champion stud White Moor’s Coxcomb Jackson is clearly the favored son in the Stilinski family.

“Whatever you’ve done to antagonize Jackson needs to stop right now mister. If Jackson starts biting people at shows, his reputation and points will fall and I’ll be ruined as a handler. I’ll never be able to pay the losses back, if Mr. Whitmore sues us because you damaged his prize show and agility dog.”

“Mom! He just attacks me! I don’t do anything, but breathe the same air and he just goes for me. I haven’t been able to hug you for a year because of that cocky jackass.”

“Stiles you watch your mouth! Honestly your behavior is out of control. They told me teenagers were hard, but you are what, ten or eleven; unbelievable.” She shakes her head at the child sitting on the floor dripping red on the carpet amid the fragments of her antique lamp. She rolls her eyes in exasperation and murmurs sweet words of comfort into the smug dog’s silky coat. “Learn to manage your aura, it unsettles my precious and he pays the bills, and you kid, are just an expense. Clean this mess up and go spend some energy in the woods. And be prepared, I’ll be talking with your father about this.” Claudia huffs and the two prance out of the room in perfect show form. 

Not for the first time the injured eleven year old is left gapping at the coldness his mother and feeling so miserable. He remembers the golden light his mother once showered on him. He was her star and she was his. They used to spend all their time together and now he was so lonesome. The day that demon took came in their house, was the day he lost his mother and only friend.

Dejectedly, he sweeps up the pieces of the lamp, but doesn’t bother with the blood stains. He wants his mother to see that he is the victim. He has more bruises and puncture wounds than any other kid on the playground. If it weren’t for the clear dog teeth imprints and the fact that Claudia Stilinski and Jackson are hometown heroes, his teachers would have filed abuse reports with child services. Not that their cases would go very far, his father is the Sheriff and their forms would be promptly dismissed.

At least he has his father, who Jackson has exiled from his parents bed into the guest room, will understand that it really is the dog not Stiles fault. That dog, though, brings in more money than his father’s salary and his dad is always too worn out from other people’s problems to deal with his own family, so Stiles will continue to be unfairly blamed. He won’t be punished by his father when his mother rats on him about that little fox hunter (not that the pompous Jack Russell would ever defile his person chasing vermin as his breed was designed to do over a hundred years ago). His dad will put his expert negotiation skills to work and talk Claudia out of her fit. Telling her he’ll talk to Stiles, when really Stiles and his dad will sit down and watch TV together in silent commissary.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Walking about a mile into the autumn woods of the Beacon Hills Preserve he finds his boyhood hideout a pile of sawdust. Stiles gawks at the destroyed state of his secret base in disbelief.  A bear, given the scat and paw prints, has obliterated the fallen tree in its search for grubs and other insects that have bored into the rotten wood. Stiles tears just explode and he can’t contain them. He flops down to the forest floor, a mess of snot and tears, in hulking gasps of air and wails out his misery.

He doesn’t realize how long he has sat there in the cold autumn afternoon, but dusk is approaching and he is freezing. In his rush to get out of the house, he forgot his coat and his shivering is getting out of control. He looks around for the disturbance that snapped him out of his trance. Gulping through his raw throat, he tries to distinguish the shadows and dark fur of the animal he heard rooting around in the leaves with his eyes puffy red eyes. He quietly stands and his betraying empty stomach gives an awfully loud churn, alerting the foraging animal to his presence upwind.

Stiles chill is forgotten when the deep growl of a black bear answers his stomach’s rumble. He knows he is not supposed to run, but he does in his panic. The rush of adrenaline is too much for his nerves and he bolts down the steep gully to flee the large omnivore. He screams when he hears the juvenile bear give chase and looks over his shoulder to see how close the black shadow is to him, then trips hard on a root in his blind run and falls to the dry creek bed. Scraping his stomach and chin on the rocks, he rolls to the side just in time avoid the curious bear’s shuffling swipe. He covers his head and tries to lay still to play dead. Out of breath and shaking in fear he feels the muzzle of the bear push into his back. When the bear’s nose presses to his armpit Stiles can’t contain his giggle from the inadvertent tickle. The bear’s growl reminds the young boy how very unfunny this situation is.

Just as he thinks he is going to be mauled, there is another growl just over his head. It shocks both the boy and the juvenile bear. Had the bear been older there probably would have been a fight, but the bear retreats from the other predator in a hurry, leaving Stiles shivering form alone and intact for the moment. Stiles doesn’t want to look up from his hunched position at what will be eating him instead of the bear. He remains tucked in a ball, until the soft whine and nuzzle of a dog licking his neck has him exploding from the ground in surprise.

Whipping around from his longest jump to date, shattering his record by a good three feet, he sees the black silky coat of a lone dog. Well to Stiles it looks more like a wolf, or a hybrid, but the soft clear sky blue eyes, take away any of the wildness of the animal. The dog looks smart and actually looks concerned for the boy. Stiles sinks to his knees in relief and the dog timidly approaches the youth. Stiles absently starts petting the friendly dog and just thanks the stars he is not dinner for the bear or the dog. Being torn to pieces does not sound like a good way to die.

The warm dog leans into his hand and Stiles hugs him tightly, “Thank you for saving me.”

The dog actually shakes its head like it dismisses his heroic actions as nothing important. Stiles gawks at the dog, running his hand through the thick coat, and just melting into the dog’s side absorb the extra body heat and stay seated until his heartbeat returns to normal.

“Well I guess I should get home, before my father returns from work and someone actually notices I am gone.” Stiles says, but his arms make no movement to release the dog. It has been so long since he had a hug and he tries not to start crying, again, at the thought of losing contact. He’s got to brave, for his dad and maybe one day his mother will see he is a good person too. Getting his delinquent ass home, will be the first step.

He stands and steps away from the large dog, “Thanks again, doggy.”

The animal grumbles and Stiles backs away quickly looking frightened, the dog actually rolls its eyes in very human fashion and trots up to Stiles. He then sits and wags its tail ecstatically against the ground like it wants Stiles to see he is friendly and not scary. Stiles cautiously pets its head and when the dog butts into the child’s palm for more affection, Stiles heart melts. 

“Where is your house buddy? You should go home. I gotta go now.” Stiles asks the black dog.

The dog whines a very sad trill and Stiles wonders if the dog has a home, after all, there is no collar. Of course he gets no answer, but the fact that the dog follows him to his own house is a relief. First he has a warm body to hold. Second, the dog will protect him from any other animals.

Also, the dog makes that strange felling Stiles get sometimes, shake in his core excitedly. Lately, strange things in Stiles life have been happening. Under the constant buzz of his endless energy there is an inkle of a feeling that runs the course of his spine like lightning. He only feels it when he is supper upset or angry, and now when he is near the dog. It feels malleable and formless like it could just come surging out and he could command it do anything. When he told his dad about the feeling his father sat him down and with a red face explained to his son about how his body was changing and something about the Mrs. Richardson’s cat that was in heat. It wasn’t that confusing to figure out his dad was trying and utterly failing to give him the puberty and safe sex talk, but being a little shit in the making, he made his father squirm. His father couldn’t look at him for a week for all the embarrassing questions, but it was so worth it.

When Stiles got to the back gate he looked sadly at the dog and the dog looked just as sad. Stiles did what he felt was right and invited the dog into the yard and bound up the steps of the porch. “Stay here doggy, I’ll get you some food and water, but I can’t let you come inside. “ Stiles whispers into the night and the dog is barely visible in the shadows. The dog deflates at the kid’s words and Stiles is quick to mend the dog’s broken hope. “Just until I can talk to my dad alone and then you can stay on my bed.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It doesn’t take much to get his father’s approval. The sheriff takes one sad look at the intelligent dog, doesn’t even say anything about posting found dog notices and invites the dog to stay in with the Stilinski family for as long as he wants. Stiles is astounded at his father’s immediate approval, he didn’t even need to beg. His mother, on the other hand, is furious with her husband and son. She and a very frightened Jackson are hauled up in her bedroom to escape the beast. At least she nodded her consent when Stiles explained how the dog saved him from a bear in the woods, but that didn’t make her anymore welcoming with the newest family member.

Stiles heard her quiet murmur about if Jackson develops performance issues, she would have the dog kicked out. The Sheriff for once told her firmly that the dog would be going nowhere as long as it wanted to stay. Jackson was the expendable one that could just as easily reside in her owner’s mansion in the posh Beacon Heights neighborhood of Beacon Hills. Claudia could train the animal at the Whitmore’s during the day. Stiles smiled that Jackson’s reign of terror was over and he had his rescuer to thank.

“Well dad, what should we name him?” Stiles looks happily over to his dad.

The Sheriff takes a moment to decide on something and calmly speaks, “How about we call him Derek?”

Stiles is too busy thinking on the name and misses the shocked look of the black dog. He completely misses the deep exchange between his father and his new dog and only focuses on the dog when the curled up shuddering dog makes a sad whine.

“I don’t think he likes the name.” Stiles sits down next to the dog and begins to pet the long fur and scratches his ears. Gradually the dog’s tucked tail uncurls and thumps in time to his strokes. A wet kiss on his cheek, lets Stiles knows his new friend will be alright.

“Give him some time to adjust; there is a lot of stress being in a new environment.” Stiles’ dad clears his choking voice and pointedly says, “In a new home.” There is a quiet moment and then the man continues, “Besides he’ll like being called Derek better than Curly Fry, Batman, or whatever odd name you’d try to call him.”


End file.
